Poke-Holidays
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Ahh the holidays, a day of celebration, bonding family time, good food, wonderful traditions...and who am I kidding what's really important is the fanfiction! Well not that the other stuff wasn't important but still a lot of people are pretty darn creative during the holidays. So here is a series of one shots/mini series dedicated to them! Try not to get lost in the festivities!
1. Halloween 2014-Poke-Horrors

Poke-Horrors

 **Author Notes:** A halloween one shot(one of several animes) Todays one shot is Pokemon~ It will be based on our characters (This is way after the adventures of Ash and Pikachu) We do not own Pokemon or the scary things that appear.

 **Mako:** Also sorry it was late...power went out on me and I couldn't finish uploading and editing. Please enjoy~

3rd P.O.V

 _ **Narrator: It's a new day as our heroes make their journey to the next town. And as usual there is always some sort of issue with this crazy group.**_

" **Skylar what is with you and putting flowers in my hair? And where do you get them anyway!? God dang ninja!"** Mako-16 years old, red mid back hair...black roses intertwined in said hair. Her green eyes twitch in annoyance...

She is not a morning person, and the last thing she expected was more flowers in her hair. Just woke up...hasn't had even a cup of green tea yet. And not only that but Skylar did it to her in her sleep!

Kinda creepy! She is also a contest coordinator of which all of her family members traditionally had her go on a pokemon journey. " **..."** Mr cool ninja Skylar-17 years old, younger sibling of a gym leader, and contest coordinator.

A mop of messy yet naturally good looking black hair golden eyes. His usual attire a white button up with a black sweatshirt(with a rose attached), black dress pants, and black steel toed dress shoes.

 **"Ughhhhhh it's too early for this crap. Mako just drink your tea and chill. Skylar stop being a creeper God, and untie me! And Marina put on some clothes dammit! How many times must we tell you."** Said girl is still somewhat sleepwalking.

Dusk-16 years old...surprisingly he is the crazy one of the group. Spiky red hair with blue highlights. Also Mako's older twin brother. He as well is a contest coordinator but he's more or so focused as a gym battler.

And ohhhh what to do with Marina. A sweet girl, really nice but a total airhead. She makes a Drifloon seem like a genius. Her short brown curly hair covering her face. She yawns, her thigh high shirt, slowly rising.

All the guys stare at her. She is more dense then a rock. Not realizing how bad a reaction she's causing. One guys down, ones staring unashamedly, the other who is currently hanging upside down a tree tied is doing his utmost best to not get a bloody nose.

Shutting his eyes closed. She trips on Mako...before gripping her as a pillow…" **Marina…."** Marina is a 16 year old with the innocence of a child. " **So comfy and warm…"** She snuggles deeper in her Mako pillow.

A sigh is heard from the red head. " **Marinaaaa there's a new water pokemon in front of you."** .zzz is her reply...she tries again. " **Breakfast is almost ready...poke poke."** At first you don't succeed try again, the second you don't succeed, sigh and do something you should've done first.

" **Slowpoke is missing."** Eyes open and Boom, Head nails chin both girls are down but Marina is eventually lectured and told to get dressed. Now to our last hero...sigh, he's an issue as well. Sweet, stupidly loyal but weakly Shane. It's his dream to go and make his pokemon shine like his mother Suzie.

He's 17 and well...he's got quite the rivalry streak with Skylar, you see this group has a lot of love problems. First off...serious love triangle. Skylar and Shane love Mako, Mako is in the pickle of deciding who to choose.

Dusk, crushing on Marina. Marina, is dense and understands nothing of romance(Blame her father Ash for that one people.) Let's not even get into all of the crazy scenarios these people seem to get themselves into.

Their next destination? Somewhere not soaking wet with the sudden downpour. Everyone saw the clouds, heard the thunder. and felt the rain pour. Although, they spent sometime waking up a certain so and so and untied a specific individual.

But nonetheless away they goooo. Running into the deep darkening forest, praying they make it to some sort of shelter or town. But by stroke of luck(Ha haha yeah right) they arrive at an abandoned mansion. It's old, rickety, and got this dangerous vibe, but who cares, shelter!

" **Guess we'll be spending the night here."** Dusk and Mako decide to pair up and explore the house. It's still light out despite the trees and storm raging outside. So they're safe...for now. But how odd…" **Watch your step Dusk. Looks like the floors deteriorating."**

" **Think the beds are still usable? I would kill to lay in one of those tonight."** A light giggle is heard. Our feminine redhead turns over her shoulder, where she heard said giggling. The spike haired twin stops, staring at his sister.

" **What's up…"** She looks around."I **don't know I thought I heard something"** He starts getting that shivery chill. See that's sign number 2 that something is seriously wrong. " **Come on let's just go check out some places then meet the others. This place is giving me the creeps."**

After that nothing else happens and they safely find the others. Marina is cooking some sort of horrible concoction(Atrocious really…) while Shane and Skylar are...doing who knows what...some stupid ego guy thing.

Time passed and soon enough night fell, the guys slept in one room, the girls slept in the other. Marina was out cold as if she were dead(don't worry she's not) But Mako no matter how hard she tried to rest her weary mind and limbs she could not fall asleep.

Many strange things occurred as the day was coming to an end. While she was in the bathroom or alone for even a moment, she kept hearing voices. When she spoke to the others of it, they shrugged it off.

She knows there is something off about this place. She sighs, getting out of her bed...she makes her way to the bathroom across the hall. Rubbing her face with the water from the faucet, she makes her way back into the hall. Only she stops...there is singing…

" **Rinnnnnnngggg... arrrooounnnnddddd... thhhheeeeee... rooosssssyyyy….pocketttsssss …...fulllll…... offffff posssiieeessss…..ashesssss….asheessssss…..we all fall DOWN!"**

An earthquake! Cracks and holes spread to the floor, Mako alarmed let's out a scream. Marina's still sleeping not aware of the danger, and the guys make their way out to find their friend nearly swallowed by the ground.

She's saved by 3 pairs of hands who pull her up, she can only breath in and out from the fear she feels. They all watch as the ground is once more replaced by velvet carpeting. " **What the hell was that?"** Dusk is now panicking. " **We're all gonna die!"**

Out of his habit with scary things, he grabs his sister and runs like a zubat outta the cave. Leaving the two boys to whatever fate awaits them. The twins are now in a random room in a random closet…

" **Um Mako...your hair."** She shivers worried that it might be floating or something. " **What…" "There's a rose in it."** 3….2….1….and…" **GOD DANG IT SKYLAR!"** Boom she went off...

Of course she wasn't shouting but rather had made in an angry whisper. The ninja's last words before disappearing…" **Nin nin."** Again back to the twins. They can hear...they can hear.

" **Rinnnnnnngggg... arrrooounnnnddddd... thhhheeeeee... rooosssssyyyy….pocketttsssss …...fulllll…... offffffff….. posssssiieeeessss…..ashesssss….asheessssss…..we all fall DOWN!"**

No longer are they in the closet, but once more, in the hallway. 2 identical girls in bloody lolita dresses are faceless...have a knife and are slowly making their way to the siblings.

" **I choose you vulpix!/Go sneasel!"** Mako's vulpix and Dusk's sneasel are ready for battle...that is until they're mystically placed back into their pokeballs. Ok...back to panicking and running.

Would be nice if the two psychos weren't on the two ends of the narrow hall. Mako and Dusk then discuss...they plan, they think they run…right into one of the twins. They jump over it, avoiding the knife.

The ground swallows them up...and the two girls vanish, giggling...they will reveal their true forms. Underground the manor, we find all of our heroes entrapped.

 **"Mako, Dusk wake up!"** The twin trainers awaken from their darkened slumber, finding a room full of toys and clothes flung around. Then the two girls appear. Dusk and Mako hold one another as they scream…

Only to realize they weren't moving. They were dolls… a Banette and Haunter come out of said dolls, to giggle at the trainers. Turned out that the rich family who owned this mansion moved. Leaving everything including the pokemon behind. The pokedex responds to the ghost types.

" **Banette the cursed doll pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. According to myths, this pokemon was a doll who was abandoned. It's anger grew and it came to resent it's owner, and legend has it that the doll would rise to claim revenge against it's owner."**

" **Haunter the gas ghost pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. In ancient times this pokemon was known to be very dangerous for it would use it's tongue and ghost abilities to steal the souls of it's victims."**

Said ghost types and every other poke guest here were lonely and usually cause mischief. They never got guests, but on the rare occasion that they did they wanted the people to play with them, but were ignored. So they decided to play horrible pranks on the trainers who would arrive.

Until the sun breaks into the sky the 3 trainers(Skylar, Dusk and Mako, for Marina didn't wake up in the slightest and Shane passed out from fear) played with the ghost type pokemon...a night of sleep ruined, but on the bright side, they got to meet some cool pokemon…

Who of which wants to join Team Mako and Team Dusk. Banette hopped onto Mako's shoulder, before being tucked into it's newly established pokeball. Dusk got a licking from his new Haunter, he didn't die but he was feeling the love. Into the pokeball he went.

Let this be a lesson to all trainers in the world...be careful where you go. Because...you never know what will happen to you...especially on Halloween~

 **The end...?**

 **Author Notes: The end...or is it? We might actually make a story with these characters, read fav, follow reviewing would be very nice! Tchao for now folks!**


	2. St Patricks Day 2016-Shamrock Search

Shamrock Search

 **Author Notes: Hey guys it's that time again. One shot week! Celebrating easter and st patty's day~ Now this one is based on St Patty's as it is a one shot on a contest, similar to the game's bug catching only difference is, the pokemon has to be green.**

 **Oh and it'll be involving the team Sen and I made for our not yet uploaded(if ever ahem) pokemon stoyry. Speaking of which we do not own Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"What do you mean I can't use my Roselia?!"** It's another happy go lucky day for our heroes. As they found themselves entering a special contest event this March 17th. But Skylar, our usual cool calm and suave trainer was fuming, his flower power partner by his side with a sad expression.

 **"I'm sorry sir but this contest is for catching green pokemon, registering green pokemon that are most likely going to be in the area where you'll be catching may confuse other trainers and cause problems, everyone has to follow the rules after all."** He was forced to relent.

Apologizing to his dear pokemon friend as she goes into her pokeball. **"Sky relax. In a way it's better because your pokemon won't be at risk of getting hurt during the capture contest."** Mako saw as the trainer's harsh scowl began to fade. His stern look hitting the staff. **"You better take good care of her."**

He grumbles as he registers his remaining party. His friends follow his lead registering their pokemon. Minus Skylar who is unable to use Roselia, his friends Sen, Mako, Shane and Marina, each register 5 pokemon leaving a spot left open for the contest.

 **Mako:** Sandshrew, Vulpix, Poochyena, Dewgong, Flaffy

 **Sen:** Pangaroo, Umbreon Vespequeen, Haunter, Linoone,

 **Shane:** Vulpix, furfrou, mawhile, froslass, dragonair

 **Marina:** Slowpoke, wooper, sealio, vaporeon, tentacruel

 **Skylar:** Glaceon, lopunny, ladien, luxray

The registration woman smiles at the kids **."Alright everyone here are your Shamrock Pokeballs, each of you have 20. Please enter through these doors for the contest is about to begin."** They walk entering a lush area, reminding them of an overgrown garden. The trainers had arrived and signed up just in time.

For the host was in front of the competitors to give his speech. **"It has been 20 years since I first witnessed the sight of the majestic and beloved Guardian of the Forest Celebi here in this beautiful land. I have dedicated my life to spread its story. And show the world the beauty of green."**

The mic screeched a bit, causing many a good folks to flinch. **"Ah sorry about that. Ahem anyways, I welcome you all to the 5th annual Shamrock Search!"** He pauses for a moment, soaking in the applause.

A small grin appearing on his face. **"Here in this lovely Safari Zone I have brought green pokemon from all over the world, with various types and special attributes. You're goal is to capture and show to me the best green pokemon that you can capture!"** Next he brings out his list of rules.

 _ **Rule 1) There is no limit of the green pokemon you can collect until you run out of Shamrock balls but you're best pokemon must be in your party for the judging.**_

 _ **Rule 2) You will battle the pokemon, however based on the pokemons health and condition will effect your ranking in this competition.**_

 _ **Rule 3) You can only use the pokemon that have been registered.**_

 _ **Rule 4) There will be a time limit of an hour, however you can stop at any point in the contest, but if you retire, you cannot reenter the contest or catch anymore pokemon until after the hour is up.**_

 _ **Rule 5) One prize per person, not counting the minor prize awarded to all participants who entered.**_

No hands for questions pop up, of course everyone is staring at their host, as he is wearing a Celebi costume. **"There are several categories of which prizes can be awarded."** His smile widens. **"And there will be some special surprise pokemon out there for you to find."**

Murmurs and curious whisper conversations ring about before quieting once more. **"Now...is everyone ready!?"** The group in front of him cheers. Everyone excited and eager to get the show on the road.

 **"May you all do your best, good luck!"** A flash of viridian fireworks shoot up into the sky, the puffs of smoke forming 4 leaf clovers. And they're off. Mako makes a dash sprint, heading north. She looks left and right as the tall brushes of grass scrapes against her knees.

Suddenly a flash of color catches her attention. Her head swivels as she encounters her first pokemon, and she squeals in delight, bringing out her pokedex. The robotic voice recording the data

 _ **Bellossom-** Flower Pokémon. When these Pokémon move, their delicate petals rub together, creating a pleasant sound. They are also known for their unique acrobatic dancing abilities._

It was utterly adorable to Mako, so cute so small, and it's fragrance was heavenly. In shades of red, yellow and green the little dancer summoned a tornado of petals. **"Here we go. I choose you Flaffy!"** Released from the red and white ball came out the fluffy electric sheep. **"Alright Flaffy use thunder wave!"**

Shane was exploring the area around him, trees were surrounding him, he nearly smacked into the tree when he heard a deep and menacing growl. Immediately he pulled out his pokedex.

 _ **Electrike-** Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow._

He reaches in his bag, dodging the flying thunder shock attack. **"Let's go Froslass!"** Standing between the two was the ice ghost maiden. **"Froslass use Icy wind!"** Using it's power, it blows a gust of cold air towards the thunder canine.

Marina was simply enjoying the little lake full of aquatic flowers and lilypads, going for a simple swim with her vaporeon. Neither were ready for a huge wave splashing before them.

Looking up the trainer and water evolution of eevee saw a pokemon laughing while clapping its hand at the confused expressioned pair. Marina brings out her water proof pokedex, reading the information provided.

 _ **Politoed-** Frog Pokémon. Evolved from Poliwhirl. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, drawing in Poliwag and Poliwhirl from all around._

The water trainer's eyes begin to sparkle in joy. **"It's so cute! Come on Vaporeon~ Use aurora beam and make a rainbow !"** A beam of rainbow bursts out, missing the green amphibian pokemon.

Sen decided to play smart, as he really wanted to win the contest. He took out his bag of items to pull out a small jar of honey. Slathering some on the bark of the tree. He climbed up a different one, taking out his pokeball. **"Go Vespequeen."**

Following it's masters command it uses sweet scent on the grass area by the honey glob on the tree, before returning her back to her ball. Taking out a pair of binoculars he watched as several green pokemon approached to lick the sap. One caught his attention that made him smirk.

 _ **Spinarak-** the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web._

Remembering that a certain friend of his is terrified of spider pokemon he goes to try and catch it. **"Come on out Haunter! Use hypnosis!"** His ghost pokemon goes to strike...only for it to run away. **"Shit! After it."** He and his pokemon run after the little spider.

 **"Go Shamrock ball!"** Out of nowhere a projectile is thrown at the green arachnid. Sen scowls. **"Hey pal! That's mine."** A bug catcher grins triumphant as he holds the unmoving pokeball. **"Sorry man but both the spinarak and the prize are mine. Laters!"**

Before Sen went to go and punch the jerk who stole his pokemon, he heard an odd sound. He went to follow it, finding a small cave. His eyes widen in surprise. His mouth gaping as he struggled to pull out his pokedex once more.

 _ **Kabuto-** the Ancient Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is now to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer._

His mind screamed, for the rock/water pokemon had a green shell. Much different from his brown shelled kin. **"I MUST HAVE IT!"** His yell caused a small rumble, as screeching filled the cave, deafening it. A horde of green zubat flap towards him. **"Ahhhh!"**

 _Time skip from the chaos..._

Two people meet up, surprise gracing their expressions. **"Hey big brother."** He was a royal mess, scrapes and bruises were covering the boy. But despite it all he had one heck of a grin. **"Yo Mako~ Check it I got a shiny kabuto!"** It squirms and wiggles in his grasp.

She blinks, tilting her head. **"Interesting."** She on the otherhand didn't have a scratch on her, on her head was the bellossom she caught, with an odd looking cat pokemon.

 _ **Espeon-** the Sun Pokémon. Espeon are able to read air currents allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponents' next moves._

Sen's eyes widen in shock. **"Whoa! You caught a shiny espeon!? And it...likes you!?"** No joke it was starting to cuddle with the girl. **"I think i caught a shy type. It's so cute. Actually all the pokemon I caught so far are awesome! I mean I only caught 3 so far but they're epic! How many have you caught?"**

He lifts up the kabuto. **"I only got five Shamrock balls left...this little guy would not go in for anything."** And time was running out, they were at the halfway mark. The siblings separate. Scrambling to get some last minute pokemon.

Skylar had run into another competitor...the same one that had pissed off Sen earlier. **"Check this out I got a Spina-"** He wasn't even able to finish his statement as the rose loving trainer shrieks in terror. Spiders were his weakness, his fear. He wanted nothing to do with the monster.

His roselia leaped onto her trainer, creating a tidal wave of poison sting needles. **"Whoa whoa man!"** He flees from the attack, taking the green fanged pokemon with him, he and his roselia hug, together once more. **"Skylar you are disqualified for using an unregistered pokemon."**

With an irritated expression he leaves the zone, his partner by his side, glaring at the staff whom were in charge of watching over his pokemon. Sensing her trainers unease, roselia forced herself out of her pokeball coming to her owners aid.

He receives the minor prize for all participants, a little 4 leaf clover pouch/wallet. and a consolation prize...for they technically lost the pokemon they were charged with. 1200 poke and basket of green cookies.

Skylar sees Marina outside the zone, playing with her politoed, it clapping with her. **"Already done catching pokemon?"** She hums. **"Yeah! This little guy was so cute I had to get him, but while swimming around and playing in the lake I lost all my other Shamrock balls."**

He sweat drops. **"Uh huh..."** He takes out his newly acquired kirlia. Who curtsys before her new trainer, dancing alongside roselia. **"Aww how pretty~"** Her and Politoed clap a beat for the little dancers.

Shane came out not too long after Skylar's disqualification. **"Had enough action huh?"** Shane waves at his friends. **"Yeah, but wow, they had so many pokemon, i caught a good few."** Summoning a sunflora, electrike, liligant and skiploom. **"Wow you caught a lot."**

Skylar rolls his eyes with a sly grin. **"Trying to impress Mako huh? Man you're lame."** A frown escapes the breeder. **"At least I didn't get disqualified."** Ouch, for once Shane burns the contest coordinator **. "That was the staffs fault, they should've taken better care of my pokemon."**

 **"Oh oh look guys! Mako-Chan is running!"** Both boys turn to the screen that's showing the remaining competitors. Currently the red head is dodging and swerving in her sprint. A giant Serperior following close behind. **"Ah!"**

It hisses as it grabs hold of the girl. Squeezing. Tightening its hold on her. Mako could feel the pressure increasing, but unable to reach for her pokeballs. The host and his staff were about to intervene when a bright light engulfed the girl and pokemon.

 **"Briii bi bi!"** Mako is in the sky, away from the serperior. Around her was the spirit of the forest, the green legend itself. Celebi. **"Briiii~"** Gently it floated her down, giving her a pat on the head, placing something in her palm before disappearing...Ding Dong Ding.

 **"That's it, game over! Would all remaining participants please leave the safari zone so we can begin judging."** But Mako didn't no, couldn't move, she was frozen just as if the serperior still had her in its hard hold. Sen ended up having to lift her over his shoulder and carry her in.

For five minutes her friends tried doing whatever they could to snap her out of it. Finally it took a water gun attack to wake her from her trance. **"Huh?! What!?"** Her fist unclenched revealing a 4 leaf clover. Sighs of relief exhaled. Before panicking as they all scrambled for the judging area.

 **"So what on earth happened Mako? You were frozen stiff."** Her brother was looking between a shiny green zubat or the shiny kabuto, wondering which of the two would be best for the contest. **"Well I was nearly strangled by a serperior when Celebi saved me."**

He stops...gaping as the words processed in his brain. **"Whoa whoa what? Celebi...the legendary pokemon Celebi, green, cute, ancient guardian of the forest Celebi?!"** People overheard his shriek, looking towards the pair in surprise. Seeing her nod.

It didn't take long for everyone to look towards one another, whispering. Sen grabbed the host in the celebi costume, dragging him to his sister. **"Celebi...as in the legendary pokemon this guys costume looks like."** She backs up.

Scared of the incredulous expressions of her peers. **"Yes god dang, check the video footage if you don't believe me. People saw it too."** The quiet conversations grew in volume.

 **"She was saved by Celebi."**

 **"The mystical forest guardian saved her."**

 **"She's been blessed by the viridian deity!"**

 **"Wait...does that mean she wins the grand prize?"**

It wasn't too long after that a large pile of gifts were presented to the red head. **"Young lady, it has been 20 years since I've witnessed Celebi, you are truly lucky that it came to your rescue, and to honor this miraculous event I would like to present you with these gifts."**

Everyone's eyes bulged as the list of the prize bundle expanded. **"But um...due to this amount of gifts, um, i'm afraid that means that you can't participate for the remainder of this contest."** Two fingers are lifted up.

 **"I don't mind just answer me two questions. 1, I get to keep the pokemon I caught right? And so long as I don't participate, can I stay with my brother and watch?"** Given permission Mako stands next to Sen, both staring at the host who hustles on to judge the contest.

He clears his throat. **"Now I'll go to each participant to judge their pokemon individually. Please bring out your best green pokemon."** On a large projection screen, Mr. Celion(self-proclaimed host) Showed the list of categories for prizes.

 **Best Status/Condition-confusion-sleep-frozen-paralyzes-burn-poison**

 **Best Health/Condition (HP)-high/low**

 **Best Level- high/low**

 **Grand Prize-based on everything.**

 **Most green pokemon**

Mako sees in Sen's party a zubat and a kabuto for the contest. **"So which one are you gonna use? And...why do you only got 2? What happened to your last set of Shamrock balls?"**

Her brother scratches the back of his head. His expression sheepish **. "Well after catching Kabuto, I went back to the cave where I was attacked by the horde of shiny zubat and well..."** Her face deadpans, she face palmed. **"Let me get this straight, you spent your last 5 pokeballs to catch a zubat."**

The fanged creature sits on the girl. **"A Shiny zubat my dear Mako...and anyways i wasn't having much luck catching anything else."** She shrugged once more. **"So again...which one are you gonna have represent the grand prize?"** He holds the kabuto high in the air.

Rubbing its shell. **"This little guy will claim me first place~ "** It took some time for the judge to roll around to her brother to evaluate the duel type crab. But right before Celion arrived...Sen's luck once more turned sour as his precious green kabuto evolved...into a yellow Kabutops.

Both siblings stared in shock as their host saw other large scythe armed pokemon and shook his head sadly. **"I'm afraid that since this pokemon is no longer green you are disqualified from the grand prize..."** Mako watched helplessly as her sibling fell to his knees in tears.

His cries was heard all throughout the area. But for the most part were ignored...except for one kid who looked surprisingly familiar with a spinarak in his hands. Because he laughed silently to himself. Watching Sen's misery. **"The winner for the grand prize is...Laurin and her Chikorita!"**

The little 8 year old held her chikorita proudly, jumping up and down in joy as she runs up to claim her prize... There surprisingly wasn't really an age range. **"Now for the HP Prize."** Sen sulked...his only other pokemon was zubat...who was low on hp. **"There's no way I'm entering that."**

Both decided to walk up to Marina and Shane, whom proudly displayed their pokemon. **"So a politoed and electrike huh?"** The two were greeted and they chatted while waiting. The host blinked seeing the small group. **"Wha? Weren't you two just over there?"** Our gracious host shakes his head. Confused.

Examining the frog and dog pokemon,he was exclaiming in surprise. **"This is incredible, both are in great health. Both are easy contenders for first place. Good luck to you both!"** He walks away. Reaching the bug catcher, Sen recognizing him with hatred. **"This spinarak is in great health!"**

His friends noticed how he gritted his teeth in irritation. **"That bastard stole that pokemon from me, he caught it while I was chasing after it when the contest first took place."** Right before the host walked away and Sen stomped up to the guy and punch him.

A blinding light took place. Spinarak...evolved into a pink ariados. **"Well...I'm sorry lad, but, I'm afraid your pokemon can no longer participate for the prizes."** People were seething.

His competitors were expecting tears of agony, or rage from the unfairness, but he did not give Sen and the others such satisfaction. For he was a bug catcher...if anything he was more pleased for it evolving, pissing Sen and Skylar off all the more.

 **"Ack! When did you get here? And for the last bloody time, stop sneaking flowers into my hair you ninja creeper!"** Before Skylar could do his signature ninja pose, and piss Mako off further, Celion announced the next winner.. **."The best HP category belongs to..."**

 _Time Skip...this one shot is taking way too bloody long for my taste. So sorry_. (Mako)

 **"Wow look at all this, a small pot of gold nuggets, practically every scarf made, over 3000 poke, a crap ton of hold items...is that a destiny knot?!"** The group left the contest early, deciding to enjoy Mako's spoils. Everyone gaping as Marina won the HP category.

Both her and her pokemon clapping in excitement. **"Seriously Mako what are you going to do with all this? You've got so much aroma incense, holding items, and berries to open up your own store!"** She paid no attention, holding her prized egg close...treasuring it.

 **"Shane...she's not listening."** Sen looks at his sister, as she starts separating things into piles. It took a moment for her brain to register his question. **"I think I'm going to send most of this stuff home."** She makes a list of her goods.

Still slightly in a daze with everything. **"I don't really need all of this stuff. 10 charcoals, 12 mystic waters, 30 little roots...seriously, I think that guy went overboard. I'll keep the egg, some of the healing items, pokefood and celebi plushy though."**

Marina picks up her and Mako's trophy. **"So nice and shiny~ I can't wait to tell mom and dad about our wins."** Skylar raises an eyebrow. **"So...how did you win Marina? Because you beat breeder boy over here with ease."** She giggles. **"Me, politoed and vaporeon decided to play on some ice."**

Mako turns to her friend, not surprised in the least. **"Did you capture it or did politoed grab your ball and capture itself?"** The airhead of a water pokemon trainer puts her finger to her chin in thought.

 **"Let's see we went on the ice slide and when we landed it sat on one of my green pokeballs."** Typical Marina. **"So let's get this stuff packed up and deliver it ponyta express."** Goodbye prizes...oh how you will be missed.

the end.

 **Author Notes: FINALLY...it took me days to type this! Done, success, sorta! I may do another for easter...i don't know. Thank you so much for reading. Please review/fav/follow if you liked this one shot. I'm tired and ready for bed. Tchao for now!**

 **Oh and right below is the list Sen and Mako compiled to choose for what would be in the story~**

 **green pokemon-turtwig, treeko, chikorita, bulbasaur, bellosom, caterpie, budew, basculin, spinarak, breloom, scyther, burmy, cacnea, carnevine, natu, cottonee, cradily, deerling(summer), dustox, leafeon, electrike, ferroseed, flygon, kirlia, shellos, larvitar, gulpin, skiploom, kecleon, lilligant, lombre, pansage, pineco, politoed, serperior, sunflora, tropius, yanmega, axew, Quilladin, Florges**

 **Shiny green-minun, espeon, zubat, Machamp, Tangela, kabuto, dragonite, teddiursa, azurill, Bagon, bronzor, tranquill, scrafty, jellicent, eelecktross, deino, Malamar, stantler**


	3. Easter 2016-Bun Bun the Easter Bunny

Bun Bun the Easter Bunny~

 **Author Notes: Ok so another pokemon one shot for one shot week. What...we haven't been doing too much poke-stuff lately...that and you know...our imaginations are crazy. With that we don't own Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The sun was setting, the light fading. Soon it would be time. **"Let's go Bun Bun!"** A little brown and yellow rabbit pokemon hopped to her owner happily. Bun Bun as she was called loved her owner very much, always wanting to do her best for her.

Because of this close bond though made the adorable pokemon guilty. As she had been keeping a secret from her trainer. Tonight is the night she has been waiting for all year for. Easter Eve.

She waited patiently, till she saw her master close her eyes while laying snuggly in her sleeping bag. Hearing the soft rhythmic breathing Bun Bun stepped out into the chilly night air. Taking in the sight of the milk moon and sunflower stars illuminating the sky.

Hopping quietly she descended into the forest, where as all other bunearys in the area traveled towards. There in the center of the buneary circle stood a tall figure.

It's aura was warm and comforting. A kind hearted Lopunny stood, taking in the sights of its kin. It's cotton candy pink and chocolate brown made it stand out, Bun Bun held her breath, waiting.

This was the tradition of most Easters, bunearys both wild and owned would meet a chosen Lopunny in an area, and together, they would work to spread the tradition of giving little treats and toys to children deserving such gifts.

A tiring assignment to be sure. But a fun one nonetheless. Currently they were waiting, as more and more of their kind came to join the circle. The moon was in motion. As soon as the orbiting lunar orb made it's way to the sky, the shiny Lopunny raised her head. Signaling that it was time.

In a flash they moved out. Each grabbing a bag or so full of the little goodies. Like a wild fire they spread, hopping at great speeds. Against the clock of the darkened sky, the determined bunny pokemon went from house to house.

Their organization perfect, their teamwork undeniable as the amount of candy and trinkets lowered and shrunk. Bun Bun had looked into her sac of gifts. Knowing that her job was just about done.

Only one more child that she was to deliver the presents to, and what luck for her that it was her owner. She leaped, she pounced and bounced. Jumping as fast as her tiny paws could take her.

Her speed slows when she finds her mother's campsite. The girl still sleeping soundly. Carefully she pulled out some chocolate and peanut butter candy eggs, a couple pokeballs and a pokeflute out on the ground. Bun Bun yawned, starting to get sleepy from staying up so long.

She takes out a little pink basket, fitting and adjusting the easter treats all nice and cutely out on a wooden log in front of the tent. When morning comes it would be the first thing the 10 year old girl would discover. Silently Bun Bun crept back into her masters sleeping bag.

Sighing before falling into dreamland. 3 hours later her human partner awakes with a long stretch. After the long night Bun Bun stays asleep, not at all aware to the look on her trainers face as she discovers the basket of goodies.

Unable to see the happy smile or feel how soft hands gently pet her fur. Her ears not even able to pick up the beautiful harmonious song being played by the gleaming dratini shaped pokemon flute. So onwards continues to mysterious legend of the easter bunny~

the end~

 **Author Notes: Random but cute in my opinion~ A good easter one shot for this long week. Ok folks you know the drill. If you like this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now and happy hopping**


	4. Summer 2016-Shell of a Time(1)

Shell of a Time-Part1

 **Author Notes: Yahoo another one shot to celebrate the wondrous thing that is...one shot week(summer's addition) Now Sen just had to add more work for me...because it's Sen who's got a bottomless pit of ideas and wants another one shot. Anyways...we don't own pokemon and we hope you enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Ahhh a lovely day of sunshine, it was a fabulous la di da day at Cinnabar Island. That is it would be for Sen had he'd not had such a string of bad luck. Ohh he just could not catch a break.

His depressing, ominous aura surrounding his frame, mumbles and grumbles escaping his voice as he travels with his sister and friends. Yes it was just one of those days where he would've been better off staying in bed.

The group of five had arrived very late via ferry, and had to choose one of the several full inns. Cinnabar island was a crowded tourist attraction, so many of the hotels were already booked.

And their last option only had one room that the team of five had to bunk in together. It was cramped, it was hot, it was humid, it was a nightmare, already things were off to a rather bad start.

Hours later when the sun begins it's ascend into the sky was when his true troubles began. Sen awoke before everyone else, in a desperate demand for a shower. He always liked to be the first one up and take his shower, it was best way for him to get the hot water.

However...that didn't happen this time around. Sen had his towel, his cleaning supplies. But instead of the soothing steaming hot water, he was given ice cold. **"AHHH! COOOOOOLLDDDDD!"** All of the residents awoke startled with the scream.

Mako included, rubbing her eyes she glanced around and found her brother's sleeping area empty. She yawned, not yet with the world. Having no interest whatsoever in checking on her probably in trouble brother she goes back into dreamland.

 _Time Skip..._

Sen was rather...twitchy. Given the painful wake up call of ice water, security came in, and had alerted him of the unfortunate news that they had problems with the bath/shower water...he was very grumpy.

Only Mako was truly able to see how foul a mood he was in. Currently they were exploring the island, looking for a good place to have breakfast. They entered a rather nice looking place for lunch. And due to the crowd, waited about 10 minutes for a table.

When finally seated, they were given their menus, of course, Sen just so happened to get the crappiest menu out of the group, it was old, raggedy, and it even looked like there were remnants of crayon and dried gum on it. As nice as the cafe was, it still had its issues.

Their waitress arrived, and took their orders for drinks. The boys had each ordered their favorite coffee, meanwhile Marina ordered a hot chocolate with Mako ordering hot tea.

 **"So...who's paying for all of this?"** No one spoke, causing Mako to sigh. **"Ok...let's try something else, who has money?"** Just his damn luck, he had his wallet with cash, everyone else was broke.

A scowl was placed on his face. He groans placing his head on his arms, resting against the cool table. **"Can this get any worse?"** As if by magic, his question was answered.

Since the waitress walks over to them, a tray full of the hot steaming drinks trips over someones foot. She falls, the cups and hot beverages within fly. In what seems like slow motion, everyone watches as it lands right on Sen.

 **"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT BURRRNNNNNSSSSS!"** With a squeak our little miss clutz who for once isn't Marina, brings out her pokemon **. "Come on out squirtle! Use water gun to cool him off!"** An adorable little blue turtle comes out. **"Squirt!"**

It shoots out a blast of water, drenching the teen. **"COLD!"** Practically repeating her first reaction, our server brings out an orange lizard with a flame on its tail. **"Charmander use flamethrower to warm him up!"** His eyes snap open in shock.

Waving his hands out in front of him. **"No nononono-that's not-"** It was too late. A ray of blazing flames blast right on him. **"HOOOTTTTTT!"** This process repeats several more times.

 _Time Skip...at the hospital_

 **"My goodness, this is certainly new. Burns, frostbite and inhaling large sums of water. May I ask Miss. What exactly happened to your brother?"** Mako shuffle her feet, a nervous smile on her face. **"Um it's a...rather long story sir."** He looks at her, seeing her discomfort.

Currently she was speaking to Sen's doctor, while Skylar, Shane and Marina were in the waiting room. **"Is there anyone giving you and your brother a hard time?"** He whispers into her ear. **"Is it the ninja looking boy?"** The boy looks rather untrusting and suspicious.

She laughs. **"No not this time."** He frowns but refrains from making a comment. **"Well your brother is recovering and can be seen by visitors. He's the first door on the left."** With a thank you, she heads to her friends.

 **"Alright boys and girl, move out!"** Whilst walking they hear a terrible scream. **"NO! Not you again!"** The gang hears sniffles. **"I-I just came to say i'm sorry!"** The waitress from breakfast was crying, holding her squirtle as she profusely apologizes to the now panicked Sen.

Her poke-companion offers a tissue. Grateful the poor sniffling woman takes it, blowing her nose, being as loud as a trumpet. She hugs her blue turtle, rubbing her face on it's smooth head.

 **"Ohh squirtle you're the only good thing that's happened to me! Sure my boat sank, but meeting you at squirtle island was worth the pain and suffering."** And so curiosity plagued the group of trainers minds. **"How did you and your squirtle meet?"**

They listen with rapt attention to how she and her partner met. A story of dumb luck coming from misfortune. It was so saddening to hear that her cruise ship the S.S Annette, made in honor of the S.S Anne sank and how she nearly drowned. She had no water pokemon who could help her.

Only to awake and find deep eyes staring at her, an adorable little turtle with a lot of other turtles behind it, look at her with interest. A bond forms between the pokemon and girl.

Leading to the duo they are today. **"Wait wait wait! So there's a island full of squirtle?"** She blinks. **"No, it's an island full of squirtle, wartortle, oh! And I think there's a blastoise there too~"** Immediately the team of teens knew what they wanted to do.

 **"Can you take us there?"** She thinks for a minute, before nodding. **"Sure it's been awhile since i last visited anyways."** With the ok from the doctor Sen was released from the hospital. But of course before he left...he was handed a piece of paper.

Confused he simply asked what it was. His terrible reply came from a walking nurse. **"Oh that's the bill for your treatment! Be sure to pay at the service desk~ Have a nice day."** Sighing in defeat Sen goes to pay for the cost of his treatment...on the bright side he's not suffering burns or frostbite anymore...

One thing led to another and here they are setting sail for Turtle Island, the bright blazing sun, the dear blue sea shining and glittering in the light. Sadly though they don't make it far on their journey.

Because during the trip, the boat starts acting up, somehow setting on fire. **"AHHH!"** People are throwing themselves out, away from the inferno. Mako coughs and gasps as ice cold water hits her skin. **"Ok I didn't plan for a swim. Come on out dewgong!"** Released from her pokeball, the white sea lion appears.

 **"Dewwww gong gong gong!"** Climbing on the pokemons back she searches for her friends. **"Maaaaaakkooooooo-Channnnn~"** A sigh of relief escapes her as she sees Marina swimming along merrily with her politoad. **"Any sign of the guys and our sailor waitress?"**

With the negative the two continue along the sea. **"Look look! Over there. Heyyyyy! Guys!"** Shane and Skylar were found, atop of a lapras, both are arguing over some stupid topic. Mako shakes her head in annoyance. **"Quit it you two we still need to find Sen and Sailor waitress Sally!"** They grumble but agree.

They search long and hard, finding nothing by debris here in the vast sea. **"Oh! Mako-San!"** Sally was swimming, gripping onto the back of her squirtle. **"Are you alright Sally?"** She nods. **"Yes squirtle fortunately broke free from her pokeball to help me after the boat caught on fire."**

The relief was short lived as they found no sign of the missing twin of Mako. **"Let's head to the island and see where we go from there."** It was a couple miles of wading and poke-surfing to reach the shell looking island. **"Wow it's huge!"** With the waves they landed in very little time.

Their water allies safely tucked into their pokeballs, everyone watches as Mako looks towards the open water. **"Seeennnn! Please come back! Boo hoo hooo!"** Marina and Shane share a sad expression. **"She must be feeling horrible about this."** Sally cries once more in a hysterical repeat of apologies.

Skylar walks up to the red head, seeing her face hidden between her palms. **"Mako...why are you smiling?"** Busted she reveals her happy none tear stained face. **"Oh please, I know he's alive, although i don't think it's the sea that's delaying him."** The group sweat drops.

 **"What do you think is holding him up?"** Her wicked grin causes a chill to fall down their spines. **"The beast of the sea...one who's aggression causes massive storms and undersea whirlpools. Its rage strong and grudge merciless."**

A splash on the shore and deep panting caught everyones attention. Indeed it was the final missing member of their team, Sen was soaked to the bone, almost blue from the cold ocean. **"Gah, hah...damn gyarados..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well that's a new chappy done and done! But get this...yep that's right there is a part 2. And it's coming soon~ So if you like please fav/follow/review as it is always a pleasure to know that you guys like our stuff!**

 _Stay tuned for part two and other anime/manga one shots/two shots for our summer theme week upload! Tchao for now!_


	5. Summer 2016-Shell of a Time(2)

Shell of a Time - **part 2**

 **Author Notes: I swear this should just be called two shot week, almost all of our one shots got too long and turned into two shots lol. Also realize this people...I have a writing style that though is weird and easy to screw up, easier for me, and some others to read.**

 **Please stop commenting on how stories should be formatted. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this summer themed week of stories! Sen and I do not own Pokemon.**

 _Last time..._

 _A splash on the shore and deep panting caught everyones attention. Indeed it was the final missing member of their team, Sen was soaked to the bone, almost blue from the cold ocean. **"Gah, hah...damn gyarados..."**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

So warm, the campfire that burned brightly was nicely drying up our heroes clothes. Their discomfort was slowly but surely fading away, their belongings that were once soaked was now only slightly damp.

Their snacks fortunately surviving the crash and unexpected swim. Tucked away in metal air tight containers. Lunch was sandwiches, courtesy of the cafe that had felt terrible about this mornings little fiasco.

 **"Ugh that thing is out to get me!"** Sen grumbles as he takes a bite of his meal, his luck has been a never ending wheel of misfortune. And that scary water like snake did Not make things any better. **"So how did you know he was being delayed by a gyarados Mako?"** The red head laughs.

Much to her brother's annoyance. **"Ok so this was years ago when we were little, we live by a pond that had a whole bunch of fish pokemon. I would go and feed some bread to them and there was this cute little magikarp that always splashed over to me. Sen wasn't the nicest...kid around at that time."**

Arrogant, snobby, he was such a bully, to both his sister and to the pokemon around him. One of his favorite victims was the itty bitty orange fish pokemon Mako often was interacting with.

He terrorized the poor creature, and often made his twin cry. One day that all changed when the defenseless fish evolved, becoming the ferocious water demon it is today.

Holding a massive grudge, it follows the pair to this day, being nice to Mako, while torturing Sen, as revenge for all the misery it underwent in it's pre-evolved form.

Whenever it gets it's chance it will attack the boy, and because of which Sen got the reality check of a lifetime, morphing him into the reckless knuckle headed guy he is today.

Sen made no comments, as he wasn't too proud of his childhood. While everyone stared at the siblings. Never before today had they heard of the blue aqua snake and how it targets Sen, but it kinda explains why Sen avoids the water at all times.

He always said that something was always out to get him, guess they knew why now. **"So we're on a shell island...where are our shelled turtles?"** Sally shrugged. **"Well I don't know it was in the middle of the night when I woke up and interacted with them."** Sen slumps...exhausted.

 **"Are you telling me that they're nocturnal?! Then what was the point of leaving in the early afternoon!?"** Shane sighed, leaning back, but then froze. He heard something. **"Hey...guys."** No one paid him any mind.

For Mako was trying to keep the shouting match between an anxious Sally and angry Sen from going to far. Marina was in a daze looking at the sea, not a care in the world expression planted on her face, and Skylar braiding flowers in Mako's hair without her knowing.

The breeder tries again, this time a little louder. Bushes increase in volume as well, spurring him on. "GUYS!" Everyone pauses in their movements and places their focus on him. He points to the bushes.

 **"I heard something over there. It might be the-"** An army burst through. Hues of blues and purples rushed into the open water. **"Whoa its a bunch of squirtle and wartortle!"** Pokedex's come and record the data.

Gasps ring about as they watch the wild sea pokemon catch some wave. **"What the hell?!"** Boom boom boom! Huge footsteps makes the ground shake and out came...a blastoise. It's cannons out and a about spraying gallons of water into the air.

Before sprinting into the sea. **"Whoa"** It makes a big splash, drenching the group. Sally's squirtle and the gang's other out in the open water pokemon joins. It becomes a rather fun beach day.

Sen stays in the shallow end, keeping an eye out for a vengeful monster of a pokemon. Unaware that it was watching them, more or so him as well. **"A thought just occurred to me..."** Mako states while riding along with one of the smaller wartortle.

 **"What's that?"** Marina and Sally swam with her to her brother. **"How are we going to get off this island? We don't have a boat and there's no guarantee our pokemon will be able to make the long trip."**

All fun must come to an end, reality struck the trainers, Sally looks to the ocean waves. **"We won't...we'll stay here, together...forever."** Sen whispers to his sister. **"Mako...She's scaring me."** She whispers back **. "You've been scared of her since she tried helping you at the cafe."**

A whine escapes him. **"Yeah but she's freaking me out. That statement gave me chills."** Granted it gave everyone chills, especially with the fact that her voice was quiet and somber. They slightly back away, afraid for their lives.

To which Sally giggles. **"Just kidding, I thought I'd be dramatic...but seriously Mako-Chan is right. Um what are we going to do?"** Everyone slumps over exhausted. The sun goes down, a thought for another day.

The End~

 ** _Everyone: DON'T END IT LIKE THIS! AT LEAST END IT TO WHERE WE MAKE IT BACK TO CIVILIZATION!_**

 **Mako: No...the end ^_^**

 ** _Everyone: NO DON'T END IT HERE!_**

 _Sen: Come on Mako I agree with them._

 **Mako: Fine...you guys have a flying pokemon, you fly back to civilization, there done.**

 _ **Everyone: ...*Thinks: why didn't we think of that.***_

 **Mako: Because I'm the author...Oh and Sen...you got five seconds.**

 _Sen: Why..._

Gyarados: RAHHHHHHHRRRRRR

 _Sen: AHHHHHHHH! *runs away*_

Gyarados: *Chases after Sen*

 **Mako: Well that's all good and done, thank you all so much for reading, if you like please feel free to fav/follow and review ^_^ Tchao for now**


	6. Halloween 2016-Magical Mayhem

Magical Mayhem

 **Author Notes: Have no fear Sen and Mako are here, and boy are we having quite the week, one shot week halloween style has finally come to its end so it's time to spice things up~**

 **This is a cute little thing that's also based on an anime that Sen had me watch...I don't know the name of it but we do not own it or pokemon! Here we go everyone!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was a special night, tonight was a night so many had been waiting for. Halloween, where the air would be filled with mischief and children would be prancing about in costumes collecting so much sweet candy that they'd get an endless amount of cavities.

But there was more to this haunting night oh yes. This year was truly something different. Because a group of entertainers has come to town. Known as Magical Mayhem, their leader being none other then Miss. Duplica, who at one point did comedy skits with her dittos.

Now she takes the crowds by storm, in an adorable black and purple themed witch costume, a cloak fluttering down to her knees. **"Welcome ladies and gentleman! I hope you ready for a show that'll truly shock you~"** A flash of lightning appeared in front of her.

Temporarily her audience was blinded, confused by the sharp light. **"Mis!"** However that all changed when they set their sights on a mismagius. She twirled in place. **"A show that will just blow you away~"**

Floating down besides the witch pokemon was a drifloon. **"Drif~"** It minimized, letting the wind pull it up high above the stage. People were in awe, it was taking all they had to prevent groans and applause at that puns going off.

 **"We're eager to get a blaze of applause after this!"** A red duskull swooped down from the sky. **"Duuuskkk."** A ring of will o wisps circling it while it waves its arms creepily before landing. **"Before sneaking off into the shadows~"** Her final pokemon arrives, a small little shuppet, it's shadow forming across the stage.

All the ghost pokemon gather around, forming a circle into the air, then separating and going to various parts of the audience. **"Shadow ball! Will o wisp! Magical leaf!"** It was perfectly coordinated.

With mismagius using magical leaf, shuppet and drifloon using shadow ball and duskull using will o wisp colors of all kinds flashed and illuminated in the dark. Children everywhere was squealing and raising their glowsticks as the pokemon fluttered through the sky.

Duplica had raised her pokemon well, so well controlled, so well trained, their movements were graceful yet spooky, just as any ghost should be. Their attacks were accurate and well timed.

Everyone was truly enjoying the performance, it was a rare treat this halloween. **"May May look! That's so cool!"** And the best part was, was the fact that many of her friends were there in the audience, cheering her on.

 **"Man Dupilca's doing awesome out there."** Ash and Brock were recalling the day they first met her, and how her ditto was having such difficulties shifting it's face. **"Yeah but I wonder where her ditto's are."** It was a good observation on Misty's part.

The trio of friends were so used to seeing those cute transforming little blobs. **"Um...I think my poke-dex is broken or something."** Dawn frowned, it was habit for her now to try and record any pokemon that she's never seen.

She's grown much in her time, traveling solo. **"What do you mean?"** Zoey and Gary look over her shoulder. But there it was right on the screen, a picture that just didn't look right.

 _ **Ditto the Transform pokemon! Ditto has the ability to shift into any form it sees by reconstructing and restricting it's cellular body.**_

All but three were confused with this odd recording. **"Guys shhh, the shows reaching it's finale!"** Max brought everyones attention back to the center of this problem. Duplica bows alongside her group of poke-friends.

The people rejoiced, thoroughly entertained with Magical Mayhem. It was a night no one would ever forget. **"Thank you thank you all so much for coming! You have no idea how much we appreciate you all being here. But before we go we have one last surprise for you!"**

Very few had an idea as to what this grand and final trick would be. Each pokemon levitated forward, giving a finishing bow before returning to their true forms... **"Ditto~"** Three pink, and one blue blobby little things fell to the floor. Raising their gelatinous arms.

This entire time all of the ghost pokemon that enchanted the crowd were dittos. They received another exciting round of applause, because everyone this halloween not only got treated...they also got tricked.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Another one shot is completed phew. I just may make the deadline at this rate. It's not the quantity but the quality however so I hope you guys like what you read.**

 **And if you did indeed enjoy this, please feel free to fav/follow/review since it's always a joy to see people give us such kind support.**

Also this one shot will be going into the pokeholidays series archive! So if you can't find it after a few days of being uploaded...that's why.

 **With that guys we'll see you guys next time, tchao for now!**


End file.
